


Pumpkin

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), just very soft, real name usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi there,” he murmurs, and George grins. “Getting comfy?”“Yeah.” George lets his eyes fall shut, leaning into Clay’s touch, humming lowly in happiness. “Feels nice, you know. Really nice.”“I’m glad, honey,” Clay coos, and George practically shivers at his voice. He loved this side of Clay, this side that was reserved for him and no one else, the side that took things soft and slow andsweet, just living in the moment rather than taking it all at once. That’s not to say he didn’t love Clay’s boisterous side, no; most of his best memories with Clay involved that side. It’s just nice knowing that Clay had such a soft spot for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 376





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> ok i havent written smut in a very very long time so this is p rusty but i just wanted smthn soft
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> uses real names

It wasn’t an often occurrence, really, where Clay got to have George in this way, while George was vulnerable and soft and desperate. More often than not their sex was basic, just two dudes getting off on each other and having fun while doing it, but there were days where George just needed a little more, needed to go a few levels deeper and just feel _good_. Clay, of course, was all too happy to indulge him in that regard.

Things start like this. George lays his head in Clay’s lap, staring up at him with wide, doe eyes, hands kneading at the hoodie he wore, one he'd stolen from Clay. The sight makes Clay chuckle, running a hand through George’s hair. “Hi there,” he murmurs, and George grins. “Getting comfy?”

“Yeah.” George lets his eyes fall shut, leaning into Clay’s touch, humming lowly in happiness. “Feels nice, you know. Really nice.”

“I’m glad, honey,” Clay coos, and George practically shivers at his voice. He loved this side of Clay, this side that was reserved for him and no one else, the side that took things soft and slow and _sweet_ , just living in the moment rather than taking it all at once. That’s not to say he didn’t love Clay’s boisterous side, no; most of his best memories with Clay involved that side. It’s just nice knowing that Clay had such a soft spot for him. “What’re you thinking about?”

George opens his eyes. “You.” It’s said quietly, like a secret, like a whisper to the wind. “Always you.”

Clay laughs a little, thumbing at George’s cheek. “You’re being awfully cute right now,” he says, mostly to see the way George blushes, “and I love it. Can’t you be this docile all the time?”

George scoffs and rolls his eyes, but there’s no semblance of malice behind it, not even the joking kind. He’s enjoying this, this special softness, and he knows that Clay’s aware of that. Clay read him like a damn book no matter what. “I’m just feeling...you know. That way.”

“That way?” Clay asks, thumb soon moving to George’s lips. George just nods. “Alright, I can handle that, love. You look so pretty like this.”

George goes to respond, but there’s a thumb in his mouth before he can speak. The look Clay gives him leaves him feeling weak--his eyes are filled with nothing but love and adoration and _care_ , and George swears he dies for a few moments. A second or two passes before he starts gently sucking.

“How far?” Clay whispers, pulling his thumb from George’s mouth, far too early for George’s liking. Clay blushes at the small trail of drool from his lips to the tip of his thumb. “Just so I know.”

“Um, just...can we figure it out as we go? I don’t really know…”

Clay nods, smiling down at him. “Of course. How about we go to the bedroom, yeah?”

George nods, and within a few seconds, he’s being carried up the stairs, arms and legs wrapped around Clay. George was somehow always amazed with how easily Clay could pick him up, even though it was something he did often. They’d talked about it once, over two cups of coffee at three in the morning on their balcony, and Clay admitted that it’s just because it makes him feel as though he’s protecting George.

George feels protected.

Clay lays him down on the bed, being as careful as possible, climbing on top of him and kissing at his nose. "So beautiful," he whispers, running his hands underneath George's shirt, loving the way his skin feels. "Can I kiss you, honey?"

George nods, reaching up for Clay's face without much thought, giggling as their lips meet. Clay tastes like coffee and vanilla and _happiness_ , and George already feels like he could come undone.

"Can you turn over for me?" Clay mumbles against his lips, and George does as he says without a single moment of hesitation. "There we go, such a good boy for me. Is it okay if I take your pants off?"

George doesn't bother answering, instead pulling his pants down and off, leaving him in light grey boxers and Clay's light yellow-- _green_ \--hoodie. He hums and relaxes into the bed as Clay runs his hands up the backs of his thighs, squeezing here and there.

"I love you, Georgie," he whispers, lips against George's ear, soon kissing at his neck. "So lucky to have you. My pretty baby…"

George giggles, a permanent smile stuck on his face as Clay kisses all over his skin, hands now loosely gripping his hips. It feels like absolute heaven, a new dimension that George had never experienced, as Clay dips his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and feels the skin on his hip bones.

"Can I fuck you?" Clay asks, and George flushes bright red, squirming underneath him. "I'll be nice 'n gentle, pumpkin."

"Please, please? I'd like that…"

Clay laughs, soft and quiet, pressing a kiss to George's ear before pulling away. "Tell me if I go too far or anything, okay? Can you do that for me, darling?" he asks, only proceeding after George whispers a confirmation. He slips his boxers down his legs, leaving him bare from the waist down, revealing his smooth, pale skin. The sight leaves Clay dizzy.

Clay slips his own pants off, leaving himself in just a t-shirt, pressing his chest against George's back. "I gotta stretch you now, okay? Just relax for me, pumpkin. Be a good boy."

George spreads his legs a little bit more, giving himself up completely, falling into an ultra-state of relaxation that he rarely got to experience. "I'll be good, promise," he mumbles, whining a little as he feels Clay slide a finger in. "Thank you…"

Clay kisses the back of George's head, working the finger in and out before he slips in a second one, adding a bit more lube just for good measure. George just whines again, eager for more.

"Calm down, _kitty_ ," Clay whispers, voice low and commanding. "Sit still for me, yeah? M'almost done."

George immediately stills, burying his face against a pillow, tears welling up in his eyes as Clay slips in another finger, taking his time to make sure he was properly stretched.

"There we go, so perfect," he says, taking a short break to pull George into his arms, nice and close and tight. He gently sucks at a spot on his neck until there's a faint purple mark, smiling against it. "I love you so much, pumpkin. You know that?"

George hums, trembling in his touch. "Love you more, so much more," he breathes, reaching back to grasp Clay's legs. "Please...I love you, please?"

A few soft kisses later, Clay's gently pushing George back down, handling him until he's laid how he wants him. "Are you ready, kitty?"

"Please, m'ready," George says, sniffling as his tears finally spill over. Clay can't help but laugh, kissing his cheek.

Within a few seconds, Clay's lining up with George's hole, wrapping him up in his arms to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Slowly, ever so slowly, does he push in, relishing in the way George cries out, grasping desperately at the bedsheets. 

"It's so--You're so--"

Clay shushes him. "Quiet, honey," he whispers, hiding his face against George's neck. "Just feel, okay?"

And _god,_ does George feel. How could he not? Clay's everywhere, inside of him, around him, touching him, tasting him, _taking him_ , and George can barely handle it. It's complete and utter bliss as Clay falls into a slow, but steady pace, bodies pressed chest to back on the bed.

"I love you, pumpkin, so much," Clay breathes, already falling apart, nipping at his jaw, smoothing his hands against George's thighs before letting them travel upward, underneath his hoodie. "Love making you feel good, makes me so happy…"

George whimpers, twitching with pleasure, hard and leaking onto the hem of his hoodie and onto the bed. Each thrust of Clay's hips forces him forward, just barely grinding against the sheets, and it's driving him absolutely _mad_.

"Just so, so pretty for me, so pretty and good," Clay whispers, voice getting whinier by the second, desperately fucking into George. He slips a few fingers into his mouth, moaning at the way George immediately sucks around them. "My perfect boy, my pretty kitty, oh _fuck_."

It feels pathetic, but George is already so close, teetering on the edge, mind hazy and empty as he falls deeper and deeper into pleasure. Clay seems to notice, considering he wraps his free hand around George's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Wanna cum with you, baby, please? Together, both of us, oh my god…"

George nods at the idea, whimpering and whining and _sobbing_ , voice muffled what with the fingers resting on his tongue. All it takes is a few more sweet words, a few more thrusts, and George is cumming, crying out and tensing up underneath Clay.

"There we go, pumpkin, so fucking good for me," Clay _whimpers_ , genuine, whiny words, as he cums inside of George, collapsing against him with a quiet _'oof'_.

They're silent for a few seconds. Clay gently massages George's thighs.

"You did so well," he coos, and George smiles, cuddling into his touch. "Still feeling...you know…?"

George nods a little, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah...I-is that okay?"

"Of course it is, pumpkin." Clay presses a kiss to his forehead before pulling him into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up, okay? 'N then we can cuddle all night."

George hums, letting Clay clean him up.


End file.
